The Prince and the Twin
by willynillie
Summary: Prince naruto gets bord and decides to get another girl as his new toy, but this one is so different....
1. Chapter 1

The demon boy tapped his fingers on his orange leathered and golden railed thrown. He sighed lazily looking at the wall with a bored expression. The room so spacious, the sigh echoed around. Boredom reaching its peak. He stood up, and walked down the extravagant hallways, his burnt orange yukata lined in black, gold, and a regular orange, making a bit of noise as he reached the door of an office and opened it, walked towards his sibling sitting at the equally extravagant desk. Enthralled into his paperwork. The demon boy placed his hands on the desk, the demon man looked up to the boy, waiting for the boy to say something.

"Kyu! I need a girl! And not just any girl! A mortal! I've tried demon girls and guys. They're to boring! I want a mortal girl! And one that is amazingly beautiful! Buts got an attitude! And love shy! They are so much fun to toy around with!" the kyuubi grinned, his demon fangs showing.

"Hmn, sure my naru-kun, sounds like fun." He got up from his paperwork. " Lets alert the gaurds to grab any girl between the age of 14-16, then you can make your choice." Naruto nodded a grin also on his face.

"Finally! Some fun in palace boredom!" kyu nodded. Smiling.

The guards entered each house grabbing the mortal girl under the commands. Their last house in the outskirts, the house poor looking, but has a teen daughter nonetheless. They ruthlessly entered the house and ignored the father shouting, the wife screaming. The daughter in the front room. A teen girl placed a blanket down, over a lump. The demons looked over it, and grabbed the pretty girl by her arms, practically dragging her.

She watched her house disappear from her vision. She sighed with no regret. She saved her. And that's all she cared about. She was brought to Village Square and put in the line of girls that stood before two demons. The prince and the king.

The girl scowled at the sight of the demons, as she was placed end of the line. The demon king grinned. "Go on naruto. Pick your girl." Naruto grinned, nodded and waked up to each girl and checked her out.

Each girl had some flaw or other, making naruto not want her. Then he came to the last girl. He grinned. She had a perfect face, soft, clean, bright crystal blue eyes, black long down to her calf's hair, her lips supple, she had nice hands, her body curved but not too much. He liked the look in her eye, the look of an attitude.

"You're so fine! Be mine wont you?" the girl scowled, spitting on his feet.

"Che!" she huffed. Looking away from him. Naruto grinned. Grabbing her chin, making her look at him. She resisted but he was too strong.

"You're perfect!" he closed his lips over hers, she tried to back away, pull away from the kiss, but she was held where she was, his hands on her arms. He broke the kiss, the girl scrunched up her nose. She growled.

"FOUL DEMON!" she shouted right in his face. Struggling. "ARGH!! Let me go!!" she growled.

Naruto was excited more then ever, almost shivering with anticipation, he whistled to a guard, that brought up a handkerchief. The guard came from behind and placed it over her mouth, the handkerchief having something toxic that knocked her out, she fell, naruto catching her, the guard carried her in his arms. "Be careful with her. She's perfect." The guard nodded walking off. Naruto ran over to kyuubi.

"SHE'S great!" kyuubi nodded.

"its surprising someone so beautiful isn't a demon…that attitude. She is just what you're looking for." He nodded.

"its going to be so much fun playing with her." he commented, as they went back to the palace.

A girl that looked twin-ish to the girl stood over her, a smile on her face, "thank you. For hiding me, and going in my place." The girl said, the other girl just smirked.

"_I would never let you get hurt Nina. Us twins have to take care of each other." Nina grinned._

"_Yea! Be careful Nara. I don't trust this demon prince."_

"_Don't worry. I will." She grred. "I'm glad were still connected." Nina nodded._

"_Me too. Op! Nara, you're waking up. Bye." Nara nodded._

"_Bye."_


	2. Chapter 2

Nara woke up in a very fancy bedroom, on a couch. She looked around, finding a dog man demon next to her, kneeling on his knees next to the couch. Another boy demon, a panther, stood up, very young. "She's waking up!"

"No duh Sherlock." Naruto said, lying on another couch, lying on his stomach looking at the girl.

The girl sat up quickly looking around. "Where am I!?" She looked down finding her self-naked, maru-doshi if you will. She quickly grabbed the closest blanket and covered her self, a wide blush of embarrassment showing. The demons chuckled, seeing the girl's urgency to be clothed. Naruto's fox like tail swished side to side.

"Don't you look so fuckable right now." He said, Nara scowled. Recognizing the demon prince.

"Don't you look so killable right now." She shot back. Naruto grinned.

"hey hey! Girly, why dontcha have a tail or anything?" the older male demon answered for her.

"Because konohamaru, she's a human. A mortal. They don't have any animal attributes." Konhamaru smirked.

"That sucks." The girl smirked.

"In you eyes it may suck. But I rather die then be a demon." Naruto chuckled.

"Well, your mine now." Naruto said, standing up. He grinned. " And, no matter how much I'd like to keep you naked like this, you for now on will be wearing palace clothes." He handed her a complicated design kimono. One you'd see yoko-san wear from XXXholic.

Nara looked at it and automatically knew it was going to be one with a corrsette. The number one thing she hated. Uncomfortable clothes. She sighed, but realizing her position, she had no reason to refuse.

She slipped into the complicated dress with ease. The style like her blind mothers, knowing how to put it on. She shook her hair a bit, giving it a bit bounce, then looked at the others.

The dress was a deep blue lined in silver with silver flowers and flames, right at the middle, where her navel was, was black mesh until her breasts, and ended just a bit below her waist line. The sleeves a normal kimono style but in the middle was mesh. Long ties surrounded the kimono, not needing one of them; she tied it around her neck, creating a choker, the left over of it flowing down her back. She held so much natural beauty it surprised them that just the bit of cleavage can make her so. So. Irresistible.

Naruto starred in amazement, surprised by her. konohamaru, the younger demon, drooled. "SHE'S HOTTT!" he shouted. Nara flinched, blushing a bit. Naruto nodded.

"She's more then hot, she's absolutely, mine." Nara blushed; a feeling over came her that she herself doesn't understand. She shook it off.

"…" Naruto grinned.

"well, lets get down to breakfast. Now that you are my woman, you'll eat with me and the others in the royal dinning room." Nara just gave a nod. Giving into the whole thing a bit.

Naruto took her by the hand and rushed her down the stairs, as they reached the last hallway, he lightly slammed her into the wall. Nara just stared at him in amazement.

"Now I have you alone." He said, closing his lips over hers. He lightly kissed her, that soon turned into more of a demanding kiss. Nara accepted it, she didn't know why but she did.

"Can you save the making out for when you're in your room, brother?" kyu asked, grinning.

Naruto smirked, breaking the kiss. He laced his hand with hers. "Like you haven't molested your girl in the hallway." He said, kyu just grinned.

"Not in front of my brother I haven't." naruto shrugged, grinning,

The three retired to the dinning room, kyu sitting at the head of the table, naruto at the other end, Nara, sitting next to him. Iruka, the older demon from before sat two seats down from naruto, konohamaru right next to him. The butlers came around and served the people seated.

Nara looked at the food given, pancakes, and then to the side, whip cream and strawberries. Not really liking pastries, she settled them to the side and placed the strawberries in front of them. She picked up a strawberry by the root and dipped it into the whip cream. Getting a decent amount on it. She swirled the strawberry's whip cream onto her tongue, slowly licking it off, once she licked it clean, she bit the tip and sucked on it.

It took her a second to notice the silence around her. She looked around. "What?" she asked. A bit confused. Kyuubi just stared, almost drooling himself.

"That was…" kyu started.

"So smexy!" naruto finished. Nara blushed brightly.

"…." She looked away, making everyone laugh, seeing at the girl's embarrassment.

When breakfast was over, Nara was forced to retire with him into his room, the two entered his room.

"Say, what's your name?" Nara scowled.

"Its naragwa hitomi. Nara for short." He grinned.

"Nara, I like that…ya know. You are just way to hot to be a peasant." She scowled again.

"Well, I Am." naruto frowned a bit.

"ya know, you treat me like I'm some type of evil creature." She rolled her eyes, not responding. "I guess you just need to be broken in." he walked over to her pushing her into the wall once again, kissing her once again. He broke the kiss, smiling. He kissed her neck, and then licked her collarbone, moving back uo to her neck and sucking and biting on it. Leaving a noticeable mark. He placed his forehead on hers their eyes closed, naruto allowed himself to enjoy her presence, his hands on her hips. He breathed in her scent.

She couldn't understand it…she thought she would be pushing him away…but she's…actually wanting to be with him. It was wrong. But it felt so right.

"I don't understand you. You're not like the others. You're ambitious. Cute. And I seem to care for you in a different way then the others." He said, he looked at her.

"Thanks. Its not every day I get a compliment." She said. He smirked.

"I don't see why. Your really hot." She smirked, slipping away, she began walking to the other side of the room, she clasped her hands behind her back, then turned when she reached the middle of the room, she leaned down a bit, her butt sticking out a bit. She grinned.

"Well, this coming from the all mighty, hot, not at all funny, prince of demons." Naruto smirked.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you act fun…and…wait… I'm funny!" she stuck out her tongue.

"In what way?" he smirked.

"Just you watch, I'll make you laugh!" she grinned.

"Alright. It's a challenge. Tickling doesn't count. And you have to make me laugh before 10pm tonight!" He nodded, smirking.

"Good. What's my prize when I win?" she smirked.

" A sexy kiss. Tongue and all." He grinned.

"Game on!" she smirked.

"And if I win. I get the freedom to visit my family and friends when ever I want." He frowned.

"On a few conditions. You have to alert me when your leaving, you can only stay for three hours a day, and Thursdays and Fridays are our days. No visiting." She smiled.

"Conditions accepted." She put out a hand, naruto smirked, grabbing her hand and pulling her into an embrace and a soft kiss, sealing the deal. He broke the kiss.

"Kisses are way more trusting then hand shakes." She smirked. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his nose lightly.

"Then that's the start signal." She winked. Naruto grinned.

"Ya know, kyu has a mole on his left butt cheek." Nara cocked an eyebrow. Inside she was laughing. To tell the truth she was the most easiest person to make laugh in the world. But. She was desperate to be able to see her family.

"Is that so." She said, smirking.

The day went on as such, naruto trying his hardest to make her laugh, Nara so close to laughing each time, but able to survive…how? By picturing her brother naked. Ugghgh. Scaaary!

The day past, Nara looked at the clock. She grinned. She had won. But just barely. Naruto had just accidentally fallen onto his face purposely to make her laugh, and it was so close.

She pointed at the clock. Grinning. "I win." Naruto couldn't believe it. He was beaten. She laughed. Naruto looked at her confused. Her laugh was so cute, and he liked it.

"I've been holding this in all day!!" she said laughing. "Truth be told, I'm the most easiest person to make laugh in all of the village. I don't have a serious bone in my body!" she laughed, grinning. "Only when I'm insulted or offended do I feel I need to be miss serious." She grinned. "You're funny, prince. Really funny. It's really hard for me to not laugh. It was a miracle I did." He smiled.

"I guess I miss out on that kiss. And you are aloud to visit your family." She smiled sincerely.

"Not quite. I do get to visit my family…but…" she got close to him, got onto her tips of her toes, and kissed him gingerly. Just as she had said. Tongue and all. The two got into a make out session to remember. Naruto's hands keeping her up, on her hips. Hers on his chest. Their tongues would intertwine with each other, each other tasting one another. And how they tasted together. He broke the kiss. Satisfied.

"What was that for?" he asked, grinning. "Not that I'm complaining." She smiled.

"For keeping to your word. I was worried you were going to say no matter what I'm not allowed to see my family." He smirked.

"Once again. You treat me like I'm some mean monster." She frowned.

"I just don't trust demons all that much. Prince. Last demon I trusted ripped my mom's eyes out. She's blind to this day. Sick too. Purposely poisoning her so she's close to death…ever since then. I don't trust demons." He frowned.

"Sorry." She smiled.

"Its not your fault…you see. That's why I had to win today. My mother isn't going to live long. And…I want to be there for her as much as I can." She smiled.

"Why'd you trust that demon in the first place?" he asked.

"Well, prince, I had, had a crush on him. kabuto was name… I see now it was only a crush. It's a regret I live with everyday. That my mom will never see again." He hugged her. embracing her in his arms, she smiled.

"well, I wont do that to you or anyone…and, I've noticed this. Don't call me prince. Call me naru-chan or naruto." she nodded.

"well, naru-kun," she winked. " are you tired?" he nodded.

"yea. For once I'm tired, and its not because of sex. That's new." She laughed.

"yea well, I'm not like your other gals you've had. I barely know you a day. I aint getting in bed with you." she stuck out her tongue. "you'll have to get lucky another day." Naruto smiled.

"oh well. But cant I sleep with you? clothes on?" she smiled. Nodding.

"alright. but I cant sleep in this. It is just too uncomfortable. Corsets are the worst." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't know." She grinned deviously.

"then why don't you try it?" he smirked.

"only if I can see you naked." She nodded.

"sure. looks but no touch." He nodded. she took off the kimono, taking off everything, fulfilling her part of the deal.

She had a very supple body for her age. She didn't even need the corset. But it just helps the outfit keep its formality. She had the wine glass curves just a bit thinner on all sides. and breasts to fit the body. Not tsunade big, but most of a grown sakura breasts.

She held up the corset. "ready?" he nodded. she chuckled. "silly. You need to be bare. At least the torso part." He grinned. he took off all his clothes, even though he hadn't need to. His body taller then her, lean, not very athletic, but tough none the less. His member big, but not killing. She smirked. "that works to. She approached him. "lift your arms. This thing is ment to give the look of curves on a girl. Reason for its shape right now." He nodded. nara slipped it on him, then moved to the back, tightening it. "I'm going to tighten it the way its meant to make a girl look ok?" he nodded again.

"alright." she grinned. she tugged on the strings, tightening it ultimately, the way its meant to be. naruto placed his arms on his chest. "god! Do you women breath!!?" nara laughed.

"sadly. We do. And guess what. I haven't even fully tightened it." he flinched.

"no friggin way!" nara gave it one last tug, naruto gave a "ooof!" then she quickly tied it. then moved to the front. She grinned. "its very hard to breath." She nodded.

"yea. That's exactly how it was on me. I couldn't breath, and it hurts when it starts grinding against your hips." She slid her hands down his sides. "and you cant feel a thing." He nodded.

"literally…uh, can you take this off now?" she smiled.

"sure." he turned around, showing his back. She untied it, he quickly gasped for air, as she took it off and placed it on the couch. He stretched out.

"urgh, god, you women are amazing." She laughed.

"thanks." She smiled. "uh, is there any comfortable clothes I could wear to bed?" he nodded, he gave her underwear and a black long t-shirt. She change into it, feeling the hallelujah chorus sing.

Naruto wore a black t shirt too, but with boxers too.

"ready to get into bed?" she nodded. the two slid under the covers and slept on a side. Nara stayed on the right side of the bed, and naruto, longing to cuddle with her, just stayed on the left.

A few minutes past, and the both fell asleep. But peace wouldn't last for long. An hour past, and somehow, naruto had scooched over to nara, still sleeping, he embraced her on his side, his leg drapped over her knees, his hand on her breast. He grouped her breast a bit, and humped once on her side. Nara opened her eyes, waking up, she felt the grouping and the humping, freaking out, she jolted her head to see what it was. And there naruto was, his face hovering next to hers. His mouth open, slightly breathing.

She attempted to break free from her status in his arms like so, but his strength to large for her. so she just accepted it. sighing a bit. Even though her face was bright red. She closed her eyes, falling back into sleep. Ignoring his feel and such.

Nina appeared in the black abyss of the dream, nara appeared too, across from her.

"_nara…I miss you terribly. And mom has gotten worse. The doctor says she's going to die in three or more days…we need you." nara frowned._

"_oh Nina, I'm so sorry. I miss you too. greatly. But luckily, I'm aloud to see you and everyone now. Its Monday, and I'm aloud to visit you three hours each day. But…Thursday and Friday I cant. Naruto forbids it. he calls it "our days."" She said, she ran over and hug Nina. "I'm coming tomorrow. So don't wor- EEY!" she said jumping a bit. She looked up, twitching. Nina tilted her head._

"_what? What's wrong?" she sighed._

"_I'm…well…in his bed. Don't worry! We aren't doing anything but…he had gotten really close to me, and is…well…groping my breast, and his leg is on my knees and it keeps touching my place." Nina flinched._

"_well stop him!" nara sighed._

"_if only! He's too strong. Stronger then father Nina. I'm stuck. And he sleeps harder then a rock."_

"_ooooh, if only I could kick him right now!" she shook her head._

"_he's not all that bad. He's actually nice, he makes me laugh." Nina frowned._

"_it sounds like you love him…nara, its not safe!" nara flinched, shaking her head._

"_I don't __**love**_naruto., _I don't! really!" Nina frowned._

"_ya know, its because of that demon mom is dying." Nara scowled._

"_I KNOW! ITS MY FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE MOM IS DYING! DON'T YOU THINK I FEEL BAD ENOUGH NINA!? I FEEL BAD ALL THE TIME, I CRY ALMOST EVERYDAY! Do not think I need to be reminded of it!" Nina flinched, her look saddening._

"_nara, sorry I-" nara turned her back to Nina._

"_save it. I'm leaving." The dream dissipated in seconds,_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey here, its chazy also known as willy-nillie. This is the next chap. Sorry its taking me a long time to update. Finals in school are starting so its difficult. So excuse meh. But I will continue the story! No worries on that.

* * *

Poke, poke…poke…

W-who is poking me?

Nara scowled lightly, opening her eyes, to see naruto grinning at her. He, still in the position he was during the night. His leg still draped over her, his hand poking her cheek softly. She smiled.

"Hey baby." She smiled again. Naruto frowned a bit. "You were crying in your sleep earlier." Nara frowned back.

"Bad dream. That's all it was." She smiled. He kissed her lightly.

"Its fun to watch you sleep. So hot…. but i'm curious on how I got over here…" she chuckled.

"During your sleep you snuck over here, putting your leg on mine, and then almost every two minutes you'd hump Me." he humped her lightly. Making her blush.

"Your too irresistible. Your like a magnet." She grinned.

"Thanks…" her face saddened a bit. "Naruto…have you ever hurt anyone? Would you ever hurt anyone?" naruto shook his head.

"No…well, not intentionally. Just a scratch or two. And that was because of me, a vicious one in bed." He hugged her tight. "Why?"

"Its nothing… it was just something I needed to ask…" he smiled.

"Because of that demon that hurt your mom?" she nodded.

"I'm afraid it's going to happen again." He kissed her on the neck.

"I wont hurt you. Nor will I let anyone hurt you." She scowled.

"Why? How can I trust you? You're a demon." Naruto sat up, frowning a bit, he looked away.

"Because. I feel different around you. And you're very special to me. I…I think I love you." said looking at her. "And I mean true love. I've been around hundreds of girls and none of them makes me feel the way you do. You're honest to me. Sweet, you laugh, you hold this uniqueness that gets me excited." Her eyes widened.

"You love me?"

"Uncontrollably!" she smiled, he had described her feelings for him, her feelings came into view in front of her eyes, and she smiled greatly.

" I love you so much, naruto," she admitted. "So much!" she hugged him tightly. Naruto's eyes lit up.

"You love me back? But I thought you said you hated demons." She smiled.

"Naruto, I've loved you since yesterday. Naruto, I don't love you because you're a demon. I love you, for you." he grinned.

"Good. I was afraid you wouldn't like me back." She kissed him lightly.

"Well, we need to get dressed. I have a feeling we'll be late for breakfast." He nodded. The two got out of bed, Nara slipped on another Yoko style dress, pretty much the same style but it was full black with silver mesh. She pinned her hair up in a loose bun silver pins with black roses at the end of it. Naruto was dressed in a bright burnt orange yukata, which was opened at the chest. Very stylish.

"I feel so bad for you." he commented. She tilted her head a bit.

"Why?"

"You have to wear that choking corset." She laughed.

"I'm used to them." The two walked down the hallways once again and sat down to eat with the others. Kyu grinned.

"So, girl how was your first day?"

"Interesting." She commented. Naruto smirked, understanding what she said.

"Hey hey, ya know, you should become a demon!" konohamaru said, with a mouth full of pancakes.

"I can't become a demon. Its impossible for a human to become a demon." Kyu shook his head.

"Actually, that's not true. It is possible. Through a ritual…that would be interesting. But if you became a demon. You could never turn back." Nara scowled a bit.

"…. I'm not sure." iruka grinned.

"You should think about it. I think you'd like being a demon. You have the looks of a demon, put black cat ears and tail with it and no one will be able to resist you." naruto chuckled.

"Watch it iruka. She's mine." Iruka laughed.

"Of course naruto." Nara smiled. _Become a demon?…will that hurt my personality? Will it kill my conscience…?_

Nara sat next to naruto on the porch on the moving bench. Her face peaceful. "Naruto. Can I go see my family?" he nodded.

"Sure. Want me to come with you?" she shook her head.

"Um, my family is still a bit cautious of demons still. Its better you stay here." He nodded.

"Alright. Just promise to come back after three hours." She nodded standing up.

"Of course. I wont break promises. Its a rule of mine." She smiled, waving goodbye, walking down the long street of the demon village. She walked to her house. When she reached the human side of the village, everyone was surprised to see her. Everyone in the village knew her. They used to call her the villages star. She tended to be the greatest around. Happy, cheerful. And a lot of the guys liked her. Nara waved happily.

"Hi hi!!" she said grinning, she walked up to her house in the outskirts, she opened the door, shouting. "Hiiii!!" the father, who was in the front room, ran up to her, grasping her in his arms tightly.

"Nara! Your back!! Thank god." Nara smiled.

"Daddy! Love ya papa bear!" he smiled.

"Love you too sunshine. Your sister is in her room, and mom is in bed. Go say hi to them." She nodded. Kissing her father on the cheek.

"Right. Daddy…i'm only here for three hours. Then I have to return to the palace…" he hugged her again.

"Well, its better then nothing…" she nodded.

"I'm aloud to see you guys three hours a day, except on Thursdays and Fridays." He nodded.

"Alright." Nara smiled, running up the stairs into her mother's room.

"Mommy. Hi. I'm back for a while." The mother smiled brightly.

"Oh, Nara, thank god. Your ok. Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine mommy." She spent about an hour with her mom, then spent an hour with her dad… she hadn't even said hello to Nina yet… Nina really hurt her earlier. And she didn't want to see her. But she knew the right thing was to see her. She'll just pretend none of that happened.

She walked into her sister's room, her sister looked up from her book, she smiled.

"Nara, your back." Nara grinned, nodding.

"Yup. I've already spent two hours with our folks, now I have an hour with you." Nina smiled.

The two talked about Nara's time at the palace, and Nina talked about home. Soon the hour went by, Nara stood in front of her house, waving good-bye to them. "Bye everyone!!" she said.

When she returned to the palace, naruto waited outside for her. With a smirk. He placed a hand around her waist. "I knew I could trust you." they both went in, going up into his room. Nara sat down on the couch; he lay down on the couch, his head on her lap. She softly petted his fox ears. His tail waving side to side.

"Naruto…what would happen to me if I become demon? If I accept? Will I be a different person? Will I lose my conscience? Will I loose myself?" naruto looked up at his lover. Her eyes were looking up to the ceiling. He raised his hand, touching her cheek. She looked down at him.

"You'd be exactly same. Since you started out at a human. The only thing that would change is that you'd be stronger, have cat ears and tail, nails, fangs. I'll make sure you're eyes aren't touched. Same with your mind. Your features will change. But that's It." she frowned.

"Then why have the transformation?"

"I don't know. If you wish, you can. But you're perfect the way you are, to Me." she smiled.

"Thank you. Naru-kun." He grinned.

"I'm glad I chose you. I don't think I would have been as happy. If I chose a different one…."

"Heh, yea, Nina's to much of a nice girl." He looked at her.

"Nina?"

"Yea. My twin sist-" she clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Your twin…sister?" he asked. She sighed in ashamed and loss.

"Yes…"

"Why didn't you want me to know?"

"…. Because everyone compares me to her. And I hate it. I don't want you to compare me to her." Naru smiled.

"Why would I do that? You're twins. Not the same person. Besides. I like you. Not her." Nara smiled.

"Thanks." Naru grinned.

"Of course. Besides. You're kisses are probably way better." Nara laughed. Naruto sat up, scooted over to her, and kissed her on the cheek. "I love _you _nara. No one else." Naruto sat up, putting his arms stretched out on the top of the couch. Nara scooted over closer placing her head on him. He just grinned. He picked her up, placed her on his lap her knees touching his sides. She had her hands on his chest.

"Naruto. Why did you put me on your lap like this?" naruto wrapped his arms around her. Her mouth hovered next to his ear. His as well.

"Let me have you." he pleaded calmly his voice scratchy and breathy. "Let me free you from being a virgin." Nara's eyes widened.

* * *

ok, you can thank nara for the last part. She said it'd be very intimate and good for this story. Since they are in like olden times, you'd think there would be under-aged (kinda) sex. Especially with usually horny naruto. so yea, thanks my friend for this. 


End file.
